Bleeding Heart
by KatShannon
Summary: Claire Mason thought she was alone, that is until she found out her big brother also became a vampire. Joining Jasper and the Cullen Family through the path of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn she finds true love, heart aches, friendship, family, dangers and many adventures in the first part of the Blood Calls Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first Twilight fic and I am super nervous but I hope you all like it!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

My name is Claire Mason and I am a vampire.

I wasn't always a vampire, obviously. When I was human I had a normal family that raised me well, I had a big brother but he was said to have been killed in the war although the body was never found which isn't rare to happen during war. I was fourteen when that happened. When I was sixteen I got married and I know nowadays it seems weird but back then it was normal.

I was born as Clarisse Whitlock in 1849, Houston, Texas. I had three siblings but I was closest to my brother Jasper, the one that died. I fell in love when I was fourteen years old with a boy two years older than me, his name was Stephen Mason. When I was eighteen, I already had a baby girl but it's not like I spent much time with her because that was when I was turned into a vampire.

I was walking down the street and was attacked, then there was fire and pain… and when it ended it there was a burning in my throat. I was turned to be a newborn fighting in land dispute, like it happens until this day in the South of the United States of America. They kill all the new born after a year and with me it was just the same, except that I had a gift and didn't know it at the time, and that gift saved my life and helped me escape.

I have the gift of projection or at least that is how I call it. I can project things from my mind and imagination to the material plane. Nowadays I project money, clothes, cars and things for my day to day; but back then I saved myself by projecting fire covering my executor which resulted in his death and my escape.

I wanted to go as far as I could so I went to Canada, where I wondered around the woods. I was hungry one day and when I finally found civilization it was a family camping site with children and their parents. A little girl with blonde hair and fair skin scraped herself and when the blood scent reached me I almost lost myself but instead I ran away and fed from the first thing I encountered, a deer.

Realizing that I could survive on animal blood I decided that I would do so because I couldn't kill someone's daughter or take away a mother/father from their loved ones and children like it was done with me and my family.

So all this leads me to the present. I travel alone avoiding my own kind and mixing with the humans. Now I am doing something very human, I am shopping.

"Do you like the dress? I think it looks amazing on you!" The sells woman says making me focus on my reflection in the mirror glad people nowadays are wrong about not being able to see yourself in the mirror if you are a vampire, which would be a dread.

My wavy blonde hair that is usually down reaching my elbow is now on a high ponytail, my skin is white as snow and my lips have a cherry color (not red as blood after all I am not snow white, just a vampire), I have an average height but long legs, my body when I was human was petite and thin but since I was turned not long after giving birth I now have some curves, the good kind of curves that made men look and women jealous and this dress was the perfect fit for me.

"I will take it!" I say excited.

When I exit the shop, walking among the crowd I notice two of my kind, a beautiful blonde girl that is probably one of the most gorgeous vampire I have ever seen and a vampire that is small and petite dark haired with a pixie hair cut that is also quite pretty. I am about to turn to the other direction and leave when I see that their eyes are gold like mine. I am curious because I never met anyone like me so I decide to approach and that is when before I can go towards them, the fairy like vampire is in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Hello! I am Alice Cullen! I never met you before; I thought we knew everyone that had the same diet as us!" She says excited while her friend approaches us. "And that is Rosalie Hale! What is your name?"

"Beautiful…" I say and then shake my head. "Wait! No! My name isn't beautiful! I meant she is beautiful but that was supposed to be an inside thought not outside! Name… My name is Claire Mason, it's nice to meet you. I didn't know there were others like me… and I mean with the same diet and not about beauty not that I am all that especially compared to Rosalie and you know what, I am going to stop babbling now."

The girls giggle.

"You are funny and thank you." Rosalie says smiling. "Do you want to join us? We could shop together and get to know each other better…"

"Sure! That would be great!" I say excited.

"Amazing! I know which store is going to have the most gorgeous dresses for us to try on!" Alice says excited.

We enter the store and begin walking around while talking to each other, Rosalie was telling me her story and about her family and the others she met that also drink animal blood.

"So then at last Alice and Jasper joined us! But it was really strange at the beginning, not that Alice didn't win us over in instants!" Rosalie says making me laugh. "So, how about you?"

I am about to answer when Alice goes all weird.

"Is she having a vision?" I ask to Rosalie that nods.

We had already told each other about our gifts and they loved mine seeing they never saw such a gift before.

"Oh my god!" Alice says hugging me when her vision is done.

"What did you see?" Rosalie and I ask at the same time when Alice let's go of me.

"I will tell you once Claire tell us her story! Trust me, it's important!" Alice says and they turn to me expecting.

"Ok… Let's see… I was a normal human girl, I had a nice family and loved them all, and especially my big brother that died in the war. In fact his name was also Jasper, like Alice's mate. When I was sixteen I got married to Stephen Mason that was two years older than me, I got pregnant and had I child when I was seventeen, a baby girl named Louise; I was turned when I was eighteen, five months after having Louise. I was turned to fight as a newborn for the disputes in the south and after one year when they were going to kill me, I found out about my power when I projected fire on my executor killing him. I escaped and then after deciding I didn't want to ruin families like mine once was… I, thirsty, drank from a deer and realizing I could survive on animal blood it is what I have been doing ever since. I travelled all around the world and last year I came back to the U.S for the first time since then which leads us to me shopping with you girls!" I say telling a really short resume of everything.

"Oh! You were from the South? I was always glad I wasn't one of the victims of the Vampire War." Rosalie said surprised and kindly. "I am sorry about your losses."

"Thank you Rosalie, but they all lived happy and long lives and my decedents are still alive having a great life and that is enough for me so now I enjoy immortality." I say smiling. "Oh! And yes! I may have lost my accent but I am from the south! I was born Clarisse Whitlock in Houston, Texas. Later called Clarisse Mason but I decided to be called Claire when I became a vampire, I never liked being called Clarisse back then…"

Rosalie doesn't say anything and seems shocked which makes me confused. But then she turns to Alice wide eyed.

"Claire is Jasper's sister! Oh my god! Was that what you saw?!" Rosalie says shocking me.

"Yeah! I saw her revealing this and then we all going home where she is going to be invited to stay! We are going to have a new sister and have so much fun!" Alice says excited.

"Wait! What?!" I say shocked.

"My Jasper, he was turned while serving the Military to be a newborn soldier and stayed a long time with them until he ran off, and when we met I introduced him to the Cullens and their diet! I was waiting for him for a long time! And although now he is Rosalie 'twin' and called Jasper Hale, back then his name was Jasper Whitlock." Alice says grinning.

I don't know how long I stayed frozen; all I know is that when I gained my senses back Rosalie and Alice are waving their hands in front of my eyes.

"Jasper, my best friend and awesome big brother is alive? Well, not alive alive but alive not alive like us?" I say shocked and they nod their heads. "Why are we still here? I want to see him!"

"Let's pay for the clothes and go then! Jasper is going to be so happy that everyone will probably also be happy for a year or more just because of him!" Rosalie says chuckling.

Since I was on foot at the moment, we all went on Rosalie's car where I learned more about Jasper and the family, apparently I would have to get used to Edward's mate, Bella, that was human, at least for now because apparently a few weeks ago, when with the Volturi, they had to promise to turn her and it was decided she would be turned after her graduation which is something Rosalie didn't seem too happy about.

"We are almost there and I already texted Edward telling him that he isn't supposed to tell anyone a thing, only that Rose and I have I surprise and they all should wait for us outside!" Alice says excited.

I concentrate on my hearing, listening to everything around me, the first thing I noticed is Bella's scent but it was easy to forget especially once focusing on Jasper that was talking to someone with a female voice, probably Esme since the girls said he has a bit of control problem so he can't stay too close to Bella. Hearing his voice brought back all my memories of him and I was overwhelmed with emotion.

"I don't know who they are bringing but whomever it is, is having a huge wave of emotions right now." I hear Jasper saying which makes me smile knowing that he will be feeling the same thing when he sees me.

"Time to go outside everyone!" A male voice says and I wonder if it was Edward.

When the car arrives my eyes are on Jasper and I don't notice his family. I get out of the car studying him. He has many bites all over his body but considering his story I imagined it would be so, his eyes are like mine, and I could say being a vampire suits him but I can still recognize my big brother, the one that looked out after me, taught me things and that hearing about his death broke me down completely.

"Jasper…" I say with my voice filled with emotion and before I can control myself I am running towards him in vampire speed and hugging him tightly.

"Clarisse?" His voice seems uncertain.

"Yup! That's her Jazz!" I hear Alice saying excited and suddenly Jasper is holding me tightly.

"Oh my little Clarisse! I missed you so much! I thought you died! I tried to find things about you many years later to make sure you were alright and happy, and I found out that you married Stephen Mason and had a child! All I knew was that Mr. and Mrs. Mason were deceased but their daughter was still alive with grandchildren of her own... How?" Jasper says taking a step back and looking me in the eyes.

"We all want to know that Jasper! So why don't we do this inside?" I kind voice says smiling and I look at her smiling.

"Esme?" I ask and she nods, I turn to look at the rest of the family.

"Carlisle?" I ask the blonde older handsome man with kind eyes that nodded.

"Emmett?" I ask the big strong guy with a goofy smile on his face.

"You bet I am!" He answers making me chuckle.

"And Edward and his Bella." I say looking at the two remaining members and Edward nods at me while Bella studies me; I turn and look at everyone. "I am Claire Mason, it's nice to meet you all."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

I would like to begin by thanking 'nicoleleecarter' and 'Supernatural-Addict-Forever' for the reviews and kind words! I would also like to thank all the favorites and followings! I truly appreciate!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"I am Claire Mason, it's nice to meet you all." I say to everyone.

"Claire?" Jasper asks confused.

"Yeah, you know I was never a big fan of the name Clarisse... besides, I am no longer who I was so I decided to go for a little change..." I say shrugging and he nods understanding.

We all go inside and sit and I begin to tell my story although it was a more detailed version since I answered their questions along the way.

"And then I had just told my story to Rosalie and Alice when they started talking about how my Jasper and Alice's Jasper are the same and that we are going to come here and Alice already is filled with details about the future! I went in to shock!" I say and everyone laughs.

"Sometimes our Alice can be a little overwhelming!" Carlisle said. "But what did you see Alice?"

"Oh! I saw Claire living with us and that we are all going to be great friends!" Alice says excited.

"Please don't feel obligated to have me! I don't want to impose on your family! I know Jasper is my brother but that doesn't mean I should stay and impose in your family! I…" I begin to say but Esme interrupts me.

"Nonsense! You are not going to be roaming around on your own! You are Jasper's family and his is ours so you are also family to us! I will enjoy setting up a room for you here! I love decorating and Alice already saw you staying so you don't have much of a choice! You could be Rosalie and Jasper other twin! Claire Hale does have a nice ring to it!" Esme says walking towards me and then she hugs me. "Welcome to the family Claire!"

"Thank you Esme; it has been so long since I had a family that I don't really remember how it works…" I say smiling.

"It's quite simple! You do girl things with Alice and Rose; you do things with Jazz and those are usually doing whatever Alice wants; you talk to Carlisle that is always interested in learning more; you are spoiled by Esme; you talk to Edward and Bella that are always together and watching them both can be really entertaining; and when you want to have fun you talk with me and we can fight, make bets, play chess, do dares and you can totally show me cool things with your power!" Emmett says making me laugh as the others begin to argue that he described them wrong.

In my mind I ask Edward if he could take Bella outside because I would like to get to know her and I am afraid that since Rosalie is open to me but doesn't seem to want Bella to turn that Bella might resent me. He nods and gets up with Bella; I stand to follow them without the family noticing, focused on their discussion.

"Hello." I say smiling when I arrive outside and see Edward smiling while with an arm around a confused Bella.

"Hi, Edward said you wanted to talk to me." Bella says unsure and I nod.

"Yes… I noticed that Rose seems to not want you to turn and I don't know why but it seems like you know, and it is not of my business but you seemed hurt when she welcomed me to the family so quickly. So I wanted you to know that I don't want to steal your place or something like that! I just came here for Jasper although staying and having a family after so long alone is something exciting… they consider you family, that much is clear and I hope we can be friends since we are going to be somewhat sisters." I say kindly and she smiles.

"I would like that too! And I am sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you here! I want you here like the others do too! The happiness Jasper is sending everyone is very intense and I want him and the others to have that! Rosalie… well, she thinks it's a mistake to give up my humanity… a huge mistake but I shouldn't have been jealous of you, and I can understand why to her that seem so attached to her humanity it is easy to accept you when you didn't give away yours, it was taken, but I do love Edward more than anything and I want forever with him! I know what I will be giving up but I think it is worth it." She says.

"I see…" I say and the truth is that I understand Rosalie; I had a family and children and if I had the choice becoming a vampire would never be mine but I can also see that she loves him deeply and since it is her life, it is her choice and since it is made, I accept it. I walk towards her and offer my hand. "Friends?"

"Friends!" She says smiling and shaking my hand.

And that is when the rest of the family comes outside with Emmett leading them.

"Claire! Show us your power!" Emmett says excited.

"Sure!" I say turning. "What do you want to see?"

"Can you make anything?" Carlisle says curious.

"Yes! I can make anything appear but I can't make things disappear and go back so be careful in what you want!" I say warning.

"I can't think of anything! Just give me something since I asked first!" Emmett says making me chuckle.

I start to visualize and Edward and Alice begin to laugh really hard while I have a smile on my face. Suddenly everyone is laughing; everyone except from Emmett that is in, over the clothes he already was dressing, a dress just like the one Cinderella wears to the ball and a blonde wig.

"Let's see how your powers help you in a fight!" Emmett says smirking and Alice yells for me to run.

I begin to run and we enter the woods but since I don't know the area I end up in a cliff.

"I've got you now!" Emmett says grinning.

"No, I don't think you do, Princess!" I say smirking.

He growls and attacks me but I jump out of the way while visualizing him in a block of ice and when it happens before he can break free I kick him out of the cliff and he falls in the river. I sit on the ground and Jasper that was watching from afar sits besides me, hugging me.

"That was fun to watch!" He says chuckling. "You are staying right? I really want you to! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Jasper! And yeah… I guess I am. I mean, it is fun to be here so far…" I say thinking about Emmett. "You found yourself a great family."

"And now you are part of it!" He says smiling.

"Yeah! Yeah! Enough with this emo talk!" Emmett says walking towards us soaking wet. "I want a re-match."

"Another time Emmett! We will have time for it! I am staying!" I say smiling and he grins.

"This is going to be fun!" He says.

We walk together back to the house where everyone is inside. When we walk in they all laugh and I guess Edward and Alice told them about what happened.

"Go dry yourself Emmett! You are dripping on the floor!" Esme says looking at him.

"Your power is very amusing Claire!" Carlisle said. "I never saw anyone with such power and in a real battle you would probably be able to beat anyone!"

"Thanks! But Emmett might not be a fan!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, you can laugh but when I get my rematch I will be the one laughing!" He says coming back, already wearing dry clothes.

The rest of the day went by with easy talks. Carlisle went to work and promised to later tell me more about his past and how he became a doctor; Esme went out to get things for my new room; the rest of us stayed here talking until it was time for Edward to take Bella home and stay there with her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emmett asked bored when is around almost midnight.

"When I don't have anything to do I watch films or tv shows… Or Karaoke!" I say smiling at the idea and Alice is soon on her feet.

"Karaoke it is and I know it's going to be really fun!" She says happily. "Emmett and Jasper go get the things for it!"

They do as Alice says although Emmett goes complaining about 'bossy little vampires'. When they come back Emmett says that there has to be a winner, so we decide that we are going to count our points and in the end who has most points wins, and we can forget the performance points that will be given by our celebrity judges, Carlisle and Esme.

"Let the Vampire Karaoke War begin!" I say excited.

It begins with Emmett and Jasper doing a very entertaining performance of 3oh!3 song called 'Starstrukk' featuring Katy Perry or in this case featuring Rosalie. Alice was next doing a very cute version of 'Smile' by Lily Allen. I was next and I sang 'Stand By Me' by the band Oasis, which got me a hug from Jasper which got me sweetness points with Esme and Carlisle.

Rosalie and Emmett sang 'You Make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship featuring Sabi and they did with energy and chemistry which made it really cool. Jasper made us all sing along with his performance of 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi. I sang next with Emmett making a featuring in the song 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean, which got me points on the performance because of the dance. Alice and her adorableness once again gain her extra points when she sang 'Put Your Records On' by Corinne Bailey Rae.

After hours of karaoke it was time for the final round.

Rosalie rendition of 'Express Yourself' by Madonna got her on the lead especially since it was so contagious that Alice, Esme and I joined her singing and dancing along. Emmett decided to up his game and did an awesome and funny performance of 'Misunderstood' by Bon Jovi that had us all smiling and singing along. Alice decided to quit the sweet and adorable and went straight for the empowering performance of 'Run The Word' by Beyonce, she dance and sang making me, Rosalie and Esme sing along proudly and Carlisle commented that this song was very 'Alice like' because she could truly dominate the world and get what she wants. Jasper got amazing points with his performance of 'Never Say Never' by The Fray that had us all singing along while waving our hands in the air. I stole the lead position from Rosalie with my rendition of 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson that had everyone, boys and girls, dancing and doing the choreography.

The Karaoke battle ended it with my performance of Stronger where I got first place, Rosalie got second place, Jasper got third place, Alice fourth place and Emmett fifth place.

"Why don't we, to finish the moment, have everyone chose a song for one of us to perform so that each of us perform one, including Esme and Carlisle?!" I say excited and everyone agrees.

We decided to begin from our scores low to high and then Esme and Carlisle as last.

Emmett began the bonus round with a really funny performance in which he not on sang but even danced to the song 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO, which had us all laughing really hard, clapping and sometimes whistling. In the end Emmett ripped his jeans and shirt off making Jasper cover mine and Alice's eyes while Rosalie whistled and Carlisle and Esme told him to put some clothes.

Alice sang next a really fun rendition of 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper, she even changed in clothes of the time period and looked very cute by the way; her performance that had us girls dancing and singing along while spinning around the room while the guys laughed and clapped.

Jasper's turn had Alice making him and me change into proper clothes and when we came down everyone was laughing because Jasper was dressed like Mick Jagger while I was in a hippy clothes. He sang 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera with me doing Aguilera's part. We sang and danced and during the song everyone got up and started showing their 'Jagger' dance moves which was really fun.

Rosalie took her song very seriously and before her performance she disappeared with Emmett so they could go change. All dressed in pink while Emmett was like a prep boy, Rosalie sang 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua with Emmett doing Ken's part. This had us laughing really hard and we made sure to take a picture of them dressed like this.

For my performance I had Alice and Rosalie help me putt specific clothes over each other. When I started singing and I looked like a nerd but then in the right part I use my vampire speed to make the change which has everyone cheering, then everyone joins and starts to sing and dance together while partying; the song I was singing was 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry.

Esme's performance of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson had us all singing along and dancing while she sang excited, to us. Her performance was the most sweet of all performances and she said she was singing it for her family that even though sometimes messed things up, example is Emmett that in my performance broke a table when decided to dance on top of it, she is sure is the best thing happened to her and couldn't live without, and after she said this there was a group hug.

The best was definitely the last. Carlisle went upstairs and when he came down there were whistles, claps and laughs upon seeing him only wearing socks, shirt and sunglasses; but if we thought that just the entrance was good we had no idea what we were in for when he started to sing and dance 'Old Time Rock N' Roll' by Bob Segar; it was epic and when it ended we were all laughing and clapping.

"Do I even want to know what is happening here?" Edward said upon arriving and seeing the scene which made us all laugh even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

I would like to begin by thanking 'nicoleleecarter', 'dizprincess77' and 'Supernatural-Addict-Forever' for the reviews and kind words! I would also like to thank all the new followings! I truly appreciate!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Two weeks had gone by with me living with the Cullens. It was a bit weird having so many people around but it was nice to have a family; I actually didn't know how much I missed having one until I found one again.

To the rest of Forks I was Claire Hale, the other part of the Hale triplets that up until then where known as the Hale twins. It was said that I had a scholarship to study abroad and that is why I didn't live with the rest of my family but now I returned and wanted to spend some time home.

With the Cullens my life was good. I was mostly playing games and making bets with Jasper and Emmett, or looking cars with Rosalie. I can also be seen dressing up with Rosalie and Alice that just love having me use my power to make clothes appear; Esme is very sweet and I like helping her with decoration although it's mostly me saying something is pretty while she explains to me the details regarding the object. Carlisle and I are always sharing stories of our past and of our travels. I spend less time with Edward and Bella since they have school and stay at her house a lot but when together, with Edward it's more of a musical time with him playing the piano and me playing the violin and with Bella it's mostly about books.

Tonight was going to be a fun night though; Edward and the other guys went out to hunt while Alice was supposed to kidnap Bella to stop her from going after the dog.

Personally I thought that Edward was a bit overprotective, since Bella is probably safer with dogs that hunt vampires than with vampires that although hunt animals prefer humans… although with a vampire hunting Bella it would be best if she stayed with us because we can definitely take down this Victoria. But tonight is about relaxing so I will just take this time to spend more time with Bella.

"Hello Bella!" I said when she arrived with Alice.

"Claire, do you believe him?" She asked exasperate.

"Oh! Come on! This is not going to be so bad! It's something humans do that we don't get much chance to do… besides, don't you want to spend more time with your new sister?" I ask pouting making her sigh. "Don't punish us because Edward is being himself!"

"Fine! A slumber party it is but I am still angry at him!" She says giving.

"That's fine by me!" I say shrugging.

The night went by with Esme getting Bella some Italian food that 'warmed Bella's heart' as Alice said, followed by Bella favorite movies which I noticed it is a bit different from what most girls would choose and that is a compliment.

"Pedicure!" Alice says excited when the movie ends. "I will grab the things for it and there is no saying no to it!"

"Please help me!" Bella says to me in a pleading whisper.

"Sorry… It is Alice's favorite part but I can help you in one thing." I say smiling and giving her my phone. "You are a prisoner here and prisoners get one call, make it count."

"Thank you!" She says hugging me.

"You are welcome, but it's been a while since I last went hunting and I am only not with the boys hunting because I wanted to be here for the sleepover." I say holding my breath and she steps away apologetically.

I get up and walk away to give her some space although I can still hear her.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?" Alice asks me. "He is not going to like it."

"He has to suck it up and decide if he wants a girlfriend or a servant, he loves her and I understand but it's not like I am helping her run away! A phone call does no harm so the only reason he could have to not allow is jealousy but he can't lock her in a tower and only allow her to see who he wants her to see. I get that he lost her once and doesn't want to go through it again but if he tries to control her life he might." I say and she nods understanding my point.

"I said one call…" I said laughing turning to Bella.

"It's to Edward." She answers serious.

"I don't think he will have his phone with him…" Alice said smiling.

But Bella shrug it off when her call ended I was trying hard to contain my laugh.

"Thanks Claire!" She said giving back my phone.

"Any time…" I said smiling.

I left Alice and Bella to have the pedicure on their own, and went to Rosalie's room.

"Rose." I say smiling. "Don't you think you should use this opportunity to talk to Bella?"

"And why is that?" She asks serious.

"Because you can't be mad at her for doing something she probably didn't fully considerate at this point… She only sees Edward and maybe you can show her more." I say.

"That won't change her mind." She said serious.

"No, I don't think it will but it could help you two… forever is a long time for you to hold a grudge upon her life choices being different than yours…" I say putting a hand on her shoulder and she sighs. "She probably thinks you hate her and thinks she is undeserving or something… It's already hard enough what she will have to do to be with her true love, let's not make it harder… I know you have your thorns but you are more than that, Rose."

"I will go talk to her and try to be nicer, especially because of what happened when Edward almost died in Volterra but I am not promising we will be best friends!" She says giving up and I smile.

"It's good enough for me!" I say smiling. "I will leave you alone and go listen to some music…"

I go to my room and lay on the chaise, and I am listening to some music with my headset when I notice Alice and Esme in the room and I turn off the iPod.

"Their conversation is almost over… It was a nice thing what you did…" Esme says smiling.

"Just… Bella will be joining us and although I love her company, I do love hanging out with Rose and it makes it easier if they hang out too! I was being totally selfish!" I say.

"Liar." Alice says grinning.

"It's done." Rosalie says entering my room.

"Want to go out? We could go hunt near… there must be a deer or two around for us! And we could watch the sun rise making our gorgeous selves spark like diamonds…" I say trying to cheer up Rosalie, feeling bad that she had to relieve that night again.

"Sure! You girls staying or coming?" Rosalie says smiling.

"I have to stay with Bella but have fun! Esme and I will have our fun here!" Alice says making us laugh.

"Good to know!" Esme says to Alice and then turns to us. "Have fun!"

Rosalie and I talked and played around while hunting and then decided to watch the sun rise.

"Claire, how do you do it? You had a family and you know how important it is so why do you support Bella?" She asks and I can see that she is just curious.

"Having a child would be the peak of your happiness and you would trade anything for it, even Emmett. Having Edward with her forever would be the peak of her happiness and she would trade anything for it, even her life and ability to have children. You learned yours after you lost your chance; she can't understand how it is until she loses her chance or becomes a mother herself, the previous option being the one that will probably be happening. Or she might be content with adopting like Esme… Everyone is different, with different dreams and choices so I can't expect her to be like me when what I went through made me who I am." I say carefully wanting Rosalie to know that I don't judge her for acting like she does with Bella.

"Am I a bad person?" She asks me.

"No Rose, you are not. You are my best friend, and a great person that had awful things happening to her." I say grabbing her hand and she smiles.

"You are my best friend too!" She says smiling. "Look, the sun is rising."

After watching the sun rise we came back home where we decided to watch some movies with Esme.

"Alice, you are here too early… where is Bella?" Esme asks when Alice returns earlier from school without having Bella with her.

"She left with the wolf. Edward is going to be furious!" Alice said sitting on the couch.

"Yup!" Rosalie and I say at the same time.

"It wasn't your fault dear…" Esme said patting her in the back.

The rest of the day was a dread and everyone was worried about what would happen not that it got any better when Bella came back, she looked like someone just broke her heart, but at least she stayed here not that it helped much when Edward arrived.

"Alice! Really?!" He says angry.

"It was my fault!" I say quickly and he looks at me surprised and I show him how I gave my phone for Bella to talk to Jacob and that is probably how he knew if he had to see her than he would have to do something that Alice wouldn't be able to stop.

"Why would you do that? You had no right!" He said furious. "You are here two weeks and you think you have any right? You have no right!"

"Edward!" Esme, Alice and Rosalie say at the same time.

"No, he is right! I am not really part of the family, am I? I was just fooling myself to think I was and that maybe I could help a girl that was being treated like property and a prisoner by her boyfriend that I foolish thought might be like family to me!" I say angry and run out of the house.

I go to where Rosalie and I early went to, and just laid in the ground with my eyes closed trying to figure things out. I wasn't there for long when my peace was interrupted.

"It's our first brother and sister fight, can you take that into consideration before you visualize ice on me and turn me into a popsicle like you are thinking of doing?" Edward says carefully. "Please?"

"Since you said please it's all good…" I say with sarcasm.

"I was a jerk." He says.

"I know… I was there." I say.

"And I overreact when it comes to Bella." He says.

"I saw that too…" I say and then I get up. "But…"

"No! Please don't say that I was right, Claire! I was not right! Alice showed me her memories of you and Bella and the talk you two had about the phone and then Rosalie showed me your talk convincing her to talk to Bella… I was beyond wrong but you see… what I did proves that you are family!" He says.

"You are just saying that because the others got mad at you and because you feel bad since I am nice to Bella." I say turning away.

"No! I say this because you need to see that I consider you family, because we can only say truly mean things and lash out when we have no right to do so with our family because in the end they will always forgive you. Like after some spoiling and maybe a new violin you will forgive me! Like when I noticed what I did, I came after you even before checking on Bella!" He said and I look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't check on her first? Not even one peak?" I say surprised but I can tell he is telling me the truth. "And you will do as I say to get back on my good graces while giving me a new violin?"

"Yes! Anything!" He says smiling.

"Fine, then I can forgive you but don't do it again!" I say serious and he nods.

"Never taking out on you when all you are doing is looking out for me and Bella, and talking about that… do you really think I am doing it wrong?" He asks.

"Yeah… It will be best if you support her! It is not that dangerous Edward and if this is jealousy then I truly believe you have nothing to worry about because Bella will always choose you." I say.

"So be understanding and give her more space to breath?" He asks unsure and I nod. "Good advice, thanks!"

"Yeah… Yeah… I am an angel! Yay me!" I say rolling my eyes and making him chuckle.

"This is not a show right? I did not lose you because I was a bad brother?" He asks unsure.

"Nop! It's your first mess up so you are good for now but do it again and you will turn into a popsicle! And after that, I will make you wear a dress to school!" I say serious.

"Never again!" He says serious but there is playfulness in his eyes.

"Race you back to the house?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

I would like to begin by thanking 'nicoleleecarter' for the review! I would also like to thank all the new followings and the new favorite! Thank you! I truly appreciate!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

When we got back I was being extra spoiled and I think they were worried I might leave. I was glad that at least Emmett and Jasper were being normal and betting on what Edward would have to do to fall back on my good graces. Everyone was talking and playing around until Emmett got a call from Edward.

"Emmett! A vampire was in Bella's house, in her room! Charlie is alright and they left him alone but I need you, Jasper and Claire to go to her house! Find out what you can and follow any lead you can! I am on my way to our house with Bella now!" I heard Edward saying and in instants I was standing and running out with Emmett and Jasper.

When we reached her house the trail was easy to follow. We just ran until we got to a dead end.

"Damn it" Emmett said.

"Whoever it was, they were careful not to leave a trail leading us back to them…" I say thoughtful.

"Let's return, I have the scent so maybe Carlisle will be able to recognize it." Jasper says and we nod running max speed towards the house and when we get there Emmett is fast at telling them what we found.

When Jasper gives the scent to Carlisle but he doesn't recognize it either I can see the room tense even more.

Everyone except from me and Rosalie join their discussion of it might be and once Bella leaves I say what I only let Edward know through my thoughts.

"It's not the Volturi." I say.

"Why do you say that so sure?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"Because the Volturi have nothing to hide… they don't need to sneak up or hide their trail as if they are afraid we will follow them because the Volturi are never afraid. I never met them but know enough to stay out of their way, they don't need to go to Bella's house hiding, they can come here and that is it. Whoever it was is afraid we will find them and came here for a reason because someone doesn't just go to the bedroom of the human that is so protected by a family big like ours. We have to be extra careful because they went there for something and whatever it is we don't know, we don't know anything so we are blind against an enemy that has all the cards." I say serious and they nod understanding but I can see how much that hurts Esme.

The rest of the time was all tense. The truth is that no one seemed to be able to fully let go of the fact that there was someone after one of them, or maybe them all and things were not easier the next morning.

"Carlisle! Jasper! There is more than one newborn in Seattle!" I shout when I see the reports on the tv. Everyone is soon there with me.

"That's at least two or one super extremely crazy newborn that doesn't know any rules, if someone doesn't stop him the Volturi will come and do it." Jasper says serious.

"Great! We can do it!" Emmett said excited making me chuckle.

"With me and Jasper on it, isn't much of a fight. I can put one of them on fire while Jazz with his experience takes out any other that might exist… Or I can go alone. It won't take long even if there is more." I say and Emmett looks upset.

"But if you do it then it's not fun!" Emmett whined making me smile

"I gotta call Edward." Carlisle said.

After Carlisle ends his call everyone begins to wonder why Bella's things would have been stolen. And then something comes to my mind but I quickly shake it off.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asks noticing my distress through my emotions.

"I am wrong because if I was right then Alice would have seen it." It's all I say.

"I want to hear it anyway!" Rosalie says.

"Clothes missing and newborn around… if the number of them was higher I would say someone is building an army to fight us… Bella's things would be how they would track us, getting the clothes of the weakest link but to fight us they would need a greater number of newborns even if not knowing about my power or how good Jazz is… Besides, Alice would have seen it so it is not like that! It's just bad thoughts coming to my mind!" I say shrugging it off and they nod agreeing that it would need more newborns for a fight against us and Alice would still have seen it.

The tenseness stayed the rest of the day, that is, until Edward gave Jasper the bike which got Jasper all happy and excited which translates to everyone around being excited too.

"Now you need a car too!" Alice says to me, making me laugh.

"I can have any car I want, any time I want! I just need to visualize it! So I am good!" I say laughing.

"Sometimes your power spoils all of the fun!" Rosalie says exasperate.

"I second that!" Emmett says.

"And you are just angry you still haven't won a fight against me! Sour loser!" I say smirking.

"Oh Yeah? Let's do it now then?" He says and I nod.

"Place your bets everyone!" I say grinning.

Emmett gets super angry when everyone except from Esme bets on me; he would have felt better if Esme haven't decided to add the 'he could maybe win' comment.

"That was cheating!" He says angry when he loses once again.

"Nop! Using my powers is not cheating because we use what we got, which in your case is strength and in my case is a kickass power!" I say grinning and then turn to Esme. "Sorry you lost the bet…"

"I want to see how I do it against you." Edward says smiling and I nod open for the challenge.

The truth is that up until now I only went against Emmett and Jasper, always winning. Emmett is very strong but my power can stop him easily and the same goes to Jasper, no matter how skilled he is. When I went against Emmett and Jasper and won, I realized that I was almost able to use my power on both of them in the same time which means that my power is still growing and I won't be able to find out where it goes unless I fight serious reason why I want to go after the newborns, to increase my powers.

Edward loses because reading my mind and seeing what I would do couldn't stop my power… it only meant that he knew he was going to lose. Alice said she wouldn't even try because she already saw that she would lose but I knew she didn't mind that, or Edward too for that matter. They supported me and my powers while being way less competitive than Emmett.

Things went back to normal in the next days. It was easier for us to feel comfortable traveling longer distances to hunt and we relaxed more although Carlisle told us to stay out of Seattle for now hoping that we would not have to deal with this personally which I understood especially considering his super pacifist nature.

Alice soon was going on and off about a graduation party and since we couldn't attend then the rest of us planed a hunting trip with many bears and mountain lions at our disposal but that was cancelled once we saw the news about Seattle knowing that it was time to intervene.

"This is getting really out of hand… if the Volturi come we are in big trouble!" I say exasperate.

"Bella already has her date set so I don't think it will be that big of a deal." Carlisle says in a soothing tone.

"Not for Bella, for me." I say serious.

"Why?" Esme asks confused.

"Her gift is too good… Claire worries that if they find out they will use Chelsea to force Claire to serve them." Jasper said serious.

"Is it that good?" Emmett asks surprised.

"I don't use it much so my power is still under developed… like I said, I only use for day to day stuff, never battle… not fully, so it can grow as in maybe to the size of Alec's power." I say serious.

"You mean like setting everyone on fire? You against a multitude and you winning?" Rosalie asks surprised and I nod.

"Yes, not even Renata, Aro's body guard, would be able to stop me because her power can only stop someone from coming too close by making them confused and changing their mind but she can't keep away my power because it doesn't exists until its already killing you, as long as I can think I can do harm and I don't need to be close to her just seeing her would be enough, I just need to see to help visualize but I can do it even without seeing by picturing my target. I am not invincible obviously, my ass can be kicked in a fight where I don't use my power and people like Jane and Alec can still harm me but I would still win against them because I can still think while they attack me and as long as I can think my power works. But like I said, my power is not there yet but it could be and that means that Aro would want me to serve them and Chelsea could make me do it." I say serious.

"No." Carlisle says smiling. "They might have been able to do it before you joined us but Chelsea can't manipulate when love is on the line and you love your family just as much as we love you so no one can force you, trust me."

I smile at that.

Edward then arrived with Bella instead of going to class and soon there was that long and horrible moment when I hear Jasper telling his story once again. I know the pain of the South War it is hard to consider that I once fought against Jasper's coven and that his part was to destroy newborns like the executor I once killed… my executor could have been Jasper.

I wanted to leave the room but Rosalie came to me and hugged me, helping me through Jasper's story. After the story ended thing were better until.

"An army? Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asks Jasper.

"Claire has considerate the option quickly but dismissed it and you all know that… but I kept looking into but I agreed that it couldn't be that, because there was no reason for someone to create an army there unless it was for us but why someone would do that I don't know… and there is also the fact that if someone did that, Alice would know. So it might be that an inexperienced vampire created an army but set them lose, it's probably a fool with a death wish but the mess is too big and the Volturi will come soon, in fact I am surprised they didn't come already." Jasper said. "There must be twenty newborns."

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"To avoid the involvement of the Volturi we have to kill them ourselves. I have a lot of practice and I can teach you all, and Claire has her power that will help us but they are in the city and they don't worry about what they do and exposure, we have to worry about it so we have to find a way to lure them." Jasper says.

"I still think that the only reason for an army there is to get us." I say serious.

"They could be after someone else, why us?" Esme says.

"Because we are more powerful and lead a different way life?" I say. "Besides, the other closest isn't much… not enough of a reason… it makes more sense if it is for us."

"They are not coming for us! I would have seen it!" Alice says but then freezes. "Unless they don't know that they are coming for us…"

And that lead to a discussion on how someone could do this and once that was settled the question was who but Edward soon filled in with Aro's plan for him and Alice, and he said sure of himself that Aro would also include Jasper because of Alice, and that if he ever found out about me and my power I would be his ultimate piece, better than Jane and Alec together.

"But that's not how they act, is too sloppy! The Volturi are powerful and can do better than that!" I say exasperate.

Carlisle and Jasper soon agreed with me giving their own point of views. So, soon we were planning on going and asking the assistance of Carlisle's friend which would make this an easy battle with Jasper training the others and with our powers, very easy even if against an army of newborns. But when they said they wouldn't take part unless the dogs were killed it became harder once again, the numbers were too even and we might lose someone.

"I want to train daily to expand my powers." I say serious and they look at me. "Everyone fighting me and Esme."

"You can't be serious! We are going to crush you!" Emmett said.

"Exactly! It is going to be a great incentive for my power to grow and I Esme is that incentive. I know you won't kill me so self-preservation won't kick in but Esme is the most fragile in a fight so this will not only help her but also will make me take it more seriously and get better quickly." I say serious.

"I accept, if it will help us." Esme says not taking badly when I said she was the weakest.

"We will all do it, I don't like putting Esme in such position but if you expand your powers then we are in a great advantage." Carlisle says serious and I understand how hard this is for him, for all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

I am a bit upset there were no reviews on the last chapter, but since the World Cup is making me happy then I will still post a new chapter although I expect at least one review before I post the next chapter!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The following days were intense, with lots of training and with my power expanding although I always lost my practice battles due to the difference from the real enemies, who I would set them on fire, to the Cullens, who my only option was to turn them into a block of ice and pretend bite their neck while they can't move as if to signalize their death and loss; with my real enemies it would be easier because I would only have to visualize the fire that would kill some while fighting others.

Alice was still going through with the party which I personally thought was great because Bella needed to enjoy her human moments even if she didn't thought so herself.

I was relaxing, helping Rosalie with the car and Emmett was there to bother us because he was bored, when Bella arrived with a broken hand.

"Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett says making me chuckle but when Bella glared I was surprised by the intensity.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face." She says and I am shocked, I look at Edward for confirmation and he nods.

Emmett begins to laugh and I chuckle until I realize…

"Damn, I lost." I say as they walk by us.

"Yup!" Rosalie says smugly from under the car. "Jasper is going to win the bet!"

At this Emmett's laugh also stops and he stares at Bella studying the possibility of him also losing the bet.

Edward begins to try and pull Bella towards the house as she insists on knowing about the bet.

"It's infantile… Jasper, Claire and Emmett like to gamble." Edward says shrugging.

"Claire will tell me!" Bella says seeming sure and truth be told, if she asks I will tell her and Edward knows that.

Edward sighs giving up. "They're betting on how many times you… will slip up in the first year."

When I hear Bella's horror in her voice as she asks if we are betting on how many people she will kill I feel a bit bad to be taking part on this bet.

"Claire was betting none because you have been preparing yourself and you have us all to help you but now she thinks she lost the bet." Edward says making me yell, in my thoughts, at him because now he will ruin her confidence although I know the last thing he wants is for her to turn so it is expected for him to say things that will make her change her mind. "Rosalie agrees that Claire lost and thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor."

"Jasper is betting high." Bella says, not ask.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He is tired of being the weakest link." Edward says explaining.

"Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?" She says in a monotone voice as if she could really do that, and that makes Emmett and I growl while Jasper and Rosalie chuckle.

We spent the rest of the day not doing much. Alice, that already knew what she would be wearing, still wanted to do a fashion show, not that we minded, it was easy going and helped us relax.

Relax up until when Alice was with us at home after the graduation ceremony and Edward arrives angry.

"She told you." Alice says and we wonder what she is talking about.

"Yes, I can't believe you would have…" He begins to shout but I hurry and put my hand over his mouth, taking him by surprise.

"I don't know what is going on but my guess is that there is something to do with Bella so I am going to remind you, again, that we all care about her and that she already is family so remember that before shouting at little Alice!" I say before retrieving my hand trying to remind him of what happened when he did the same with me.

"Sorry Alice…" He says apologetically while she nods accepting his apologies.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle asks.

Edward then tells us what Bella figured it out.

"But that is great!" I say and everyone looks at me like I am mad. "Oh my god! Not in a get Bella killed kind of way but we could get Bella's scent in a particular place, somewhere we know better, and that would give us advantage!"

"Claire is right, that would definitely help." Jasper said.

"Ok, we discuss that later because you all promised to help with the party set up!" Alice says smiling in the cute way she does when she wants something.

"I don't remember promising anything like that…" I mumble while going to help, in the end glad with the result.

We that weren't graduates went to our rooms not really wanting to be around those humans. I was relaxing in my bed when I smelled the dog; I had only smelled it before in Bella or around her house because I had never met him. I put on a short tight dark green dress, dark green ankle boots and my hair in a ponytail and I guess that was more than enough to blend in while in the party. I went down to the party and saw people looking at me and talking about me, I ignored them, trying to find Bella and to keep on eye in the dog so it wouldn't cause trouble with my family.

I smelled the sent and stayed away but listening in case I was needed. And when Bella was backed unto the wall, looking desperate, I realized I was needed.

"Hey Bella!" I say, in seconds by her side and then turn to the house. "Let's go back inside!"

"Claire…" She says sounding relieved and then turns to the boy. "Jacob, I will see you later…"

I move to leave with Bella when he put his arm on the wall to stop us. I look at him and his friends, trying to see if they were stupid.

"Hey, not so fast!" Jacob says.

"Let's see how much I have improved, three hot dogs on the way." I say furious looking at them that don't understand why I just said this.

"Claire, don't!" Bella says desperately, but I still take a step forward and they growl making me smirk.

"Tell us what is going on!" Jacob growled.

"Or you step away from my sister or I will let her play with you all, and she is the worst." Jasper says, in seconds by my side and Jacob takes his hand away seeing on Jasper's expression that if hadn't he might have lost his hand.

Alice is in seconds there too and she looks very annoyed.

"We have the right to know…" Jacob says while glaring at me.

I took a step forward with Jasper while Alice moved to stand in front of Bella.

"Your funeral, Scooby." I say hissing but then I freeze realizing something. "Funeral… with them there is no funeral!"

"What?" Jasper says confused but I just grin at Alice that nods understanding.

Alice then turns to Bella that looks both confused and worried.

"The decision has been made." Alice says serious.

"You are going to Seattle?" Bella asks and her voice is shacking.

"No." Alice says serious.

"They are coming here…" Bella says in a struggled voice.

"Yes."

"To Forks?" Bella whispers, barely holding herself together.

"Yes."

"For?" Bella says and fear is clear in her voice.

"One carried your red shirt." Alice answered once again. "And right now we don't have enough numbers to stop them from going to the town."

"I gotta leave! Get them away!" Bella says desperate.

"It wouldn't matter; they are not trackers, they would still come here first." Jasper says explaining to Bella carefully and in a clear way making clear to her that he isn't lying to protect her.

"I will give myself to them then!" Bella says, and I remember the story Rosalie told me about the last time someone was after Bella and she was stupid to think that giving herself up to him was the best option.

"Don't be a fool Bella! They are thirsty all the time! They would continue going crazy and killing everyone either way!" I say with exasperation while rolling my eyes and she looks down seeing my point.

"Wait? What is coming?" Jacob says confuse but at the same time looking more serious and professional.

"Our kind. Lots of them." Alice says in a monotone.

"Why?" Jacob asks but it seems obvious he knows it is for Bella but he needs to hear it out loud.

"For Bella. That's all we know." Alice explains and it was obvious Jasper didn't like the fact that we were sharing information with the dogs.

"There are too many for you?" Jacob asks and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." Jasper says narrowing his eyes, noticing the same tone that I did.

"No it won't." I say smirking and looking at Jacob. "Right, pet?"

Jacob smiles fiercely, in tune with me and Alice. "No, it won't be even."

"Excellent!" Alice says excited as if something she was waiting to happen just happened.

Alice and I grinned at each other and then at Jacob while Jasper, Bella and the other dogs just look confuse.

"Everything just disappeared, of course. That's inconvenient but with all things considered, I will take it." Alice says in a smug voice.

"We'll have to coordinate." Jacob says. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky, especially since their numbers doubled." Alice says.

"Wait, no! You can't! Tell them! They are going to get killed!" Bella says desperately when she understands everything, making the dogs laugh.

"Bella." Alice says with a soothing voice. "Separately we all could get killed. Together…"

"It'll be no problem." Jacob finishes Alice's sentence making one of the dogs laugh again.

"How many?" Says the other boy/dog while seeming quite excited.

"A bit more than 40 but the numbers are going down…" Alice says.

"Why?" Jacob asks confused.

"Long story and this is not the time or place for it." I say pointing at the party that everyone seemed to forget that was happening.

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes." Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a… strategic meeting. If you are going to fight with us, then you will need some instruction."

The dogs made an annoyed face but nodded.

"This will be very odd… I never thought we would have to work together… It has to be a first." I say studying them.

"No doubt about that. Now we have to go back to Sam. What time?" Jacob says.

"When it's too late for you?" Jasper asks but they roll their eyes. "Three o'clock?"

"Where?" Jacob asks.

Jasper explains and since everything seems settled I leave them to their talk and go look for Rosalie, she won't like this at all especially after what I heard that happened with Emmett and one of the dogs not long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

I would like to thank 'thunderr' for the review! I would also like to thank all the new followings and the new favorites! Thank you! I truly appreciate!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The whole family was now waiting for the arrival of the wolves; everyone was focusing on something and we can hear Bella and Edward talking about Victoria while they walk to meet us.

"I don't like this…" I say to Rosalie and she chuckles.

"It was your idea!" She says. "Besides, it is the only option we got, their numbers are too big even if Alice says it is falling down because they kill each other."

"I know but… I didn't realize this would mean showing them my power… And there is also another problem…" I say feeling down.

"And what would that be?" Rosalie asks surprised.

"I only used my fire to kill a vampire once. I only once used my power to kill once, and all the other deaths while I was fighting as a newborn were with my bare hands." I say explaining to her. "Burning a vampire while he is still whole is complicated because it takes a bit longer… Back then was only one vampire and I wasn't worried about time, in fact, at first I was actually surprised by what was happening. In a battle I am not sure the fire will be that much of a help because it wouldn't kill that fast…"

"But we know that when you put us in a block of ice although we can quickly break free you kill one while the other is frozen, and then kill the frozen one while freezing another and so the cycle continues. It is still a great advantage with ice! With fire that will actually hurt and kill, it is even more amazing!" Rosalie says supportive.

"Yes, but it would be best if three could die because of the power while I concentrate on killing another one with my bare hands meanwhile… I had an idea but there is no way for me to test it before the battle, so I will have to see if it works while in battle." I say annoyed because I don't like playing with the odds of my family's survival like this.

"What idea?" Rosalie asks curious.

"Magma." I say simply.

"Wait! What?" She asks wide eyed.

"Theoretically I could visualize magma; it's much hotter and destructive than fire… It would be a faster way to kill but I can't make it disappear after so there would be magma all over the ground as we battle because I would have to visualize magma pouring into the vampire." I explain.

"What if you do what you did with me and the grass when you made me eat grass by visualizing it inside of me?" Emmett asks walking towards us; he obviously was hearing our conversation as it always happens with vampires because since our hearing is so good we always have our attention in something else in the back of our minds even if we try not to.

"Emmett! You are a genius!" I say hugging him and kissing his cheek and then I turn to Rosalie that is grinning.

"I would need only a small amount of magma to burn on the inside; and theoretically, being so extremely hot on the inside could make them self-combust also burning them on the outside, so as the magma destroys completely from the inside it would ignite a fire on the outside killing the vampire much faster! They would be soon turned to ashes completely!" I say excited.

"And the small amount of magma that would be on the ground it's so simple that you could easily freeze before turning other vampires into ashes." Carlisle says, joining in.

"Yes!" I say excited. "But it still is all theory… I still won't be sure it will work until I have no other choice but to try it."

"Yes, but even if it doesn't work you can do a lot of damage with your power and help us extremely in a fight, so don't worry if it doesn't work out because you still be the one helping the most." Esme says kindly.

"Thank you Esme…" I say smiling gratefully.

Bella and Edward join us at this, and Bella is curious to why Alice seems down and when Edward says it's because Alice is blind and doesn't like not knowing what will happen, Alice sticks out her tongue to him making me chuckle.

I go back to talking to Rosalie about the Porsche 918 Hybrid Spider that I've been interested on and the advantages but Rosalie continues to argue saying that it would be best if I got the fastest car in the world instead.

"Prepare yourselves; they have been holding out on us." Edward says.

"What do you mean?" Alice demands.

"Shh…" Edward shushes her and we all move to our places.

We move into our positions in a straight line with Emmett and I in the far end of the left and Rosalie and Jasper on the far end of the right. Edward is actually a better fighter than Rosalie because of his power but he had to stay with Bella, so since Alice was also out because she couldn't use her powers, Rosalie got the fourth best fighter position. Looking at Edward, it was obvious that he wanted to be in Rosalie's place but he would never do so with Bella here.

"What the hell?" I say in a whisper seeing the wolves approach.

"Damn! Did you ever see anything like it?" Emmett mutters under his breath.

Esme and Rosalie exchange a wide eyed glance and Jasper tenses.

"What is going on? I can't see!" Bella says.

"The pack has grown." Edward says to Bella while I never take my eyes away from the, now, pack of ten wolves.

Carlisle, who is in the middle, takes a step forward and it is a careful movement, as if testing the waters.

"Welcome." He greets them kindly.

"Thank you." Edward responds in a flat tone, translating for us. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough. My son Jasper has much experience in this area and he will teach us how to fight, how they are to be defeated. I am sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." Carlisle says gesturing towards Jasper as he speaks.

"They are different from you?" Edward says and Carlisle nodds.

"They are all very new, only months, weeks, even days old into this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute force. Tonight their numbers stand at forty, twenty for us, twenty for you. It will still be difficult, and they are not to be underestimated. The numbers may go down because the new ones fight among themselves." Carlisle says.

"We are willing to take more than our share if necessary." Edward says and I can tell he doesn't like what he is saying.

"It won't be necessary." I say hissing.

"Claire…" Carlisle says in a warning tone but I shrug.

"Do you know when they will arrive?" Edward asks.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path." Carlisle says.

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." Edward says in a monotone.

Jasper than begins to explain everything and soon it is fighting time. First it is Jasper versus Emmett in which Emmett loses and is soon asking for a re-match which makes me chuckle remembering all the fighting we do just for the fun of it. Jasper then calls Alice in, to show Bella that Alice can fight, and Alice easily defeats Jasper with the help of her power which makes the wolves be wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect." Edward says and I nodded agreeing. "My turn!"

Edward and Jasper fight is longer and has to be called it a draw. Soon it is Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme's turn. I watch carefully paying attention to Jasper's movements and instructions, and then it is my turn.

"It's your turn, Claire." Jasper says and I smile.

"Finally!" I say.

I move until I am face to face with Jasper.

"Who do you want to play with?" He asks me, smiling.

"You, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice" I say grinning.

"Five? Ok…" He says surprise but agrees and then turns to the others. "Come on!

"They want to know what this is about." Edward says while approaching us with the others and I turn to the dogs.

"Watch and learn." I say smirking and then turn to the others. "Let the fun begin."

In seconds the five of them are running towards me but I stop Jasper, Emmett and Alice with ice, focusing on attacking Rosalie in the hand to hand. Edward, that isn't on ice, comes for me but reacting on instincts and without giving any thought I kick him away while touching Rosalie neck with my teeth. Edward and the others are soon coming for be but I put flames surrounding the others while I escape from Edward's attack. The others come for me but I freeze Alice, Jasper and Edward and by getting Emmett surprised with him not being frozen I move quickly and I am standing on his shoulders with my hands on his head. I let go of him in time to move away from the attack of the others, freezing them again, and I go to break Edward ice block and touch his neck with my teeth leaving now Jasper and Alice running towards me already free, I freeze then again and go to 'kill' Alice and after I succeed I turn to Jasper with a smile and freeze him too followed by my teeth on his neck and his 'death'.

"I won!" I say smiling excited.

"That's cheating!" Emmett says annoyed.

"No! I use what I got!" I say sticking my tongue out to him.

"God job, Sis." Jasper says hugging me.

"What are they thinking Edward?" I ask looking at the dogs.

"That you are dangerous." He says grinning and I take a step towards the dogs.

"In the battle I won't use ice to paralyze and then attack, because that would be too much work and I only use it with my family because I have no intention of actually hurting them." I explain in a calm voice. "In the battle I will use fire and possibly magma which will make things much faster and simpler. So be careful not to burn yourself by running into one of the newborns on fire or by stepping on magma, although I plan on freezing the magma, just watch where you are going."

"We will remember that." Edward says in a monotone voice again and I nod.

There were a few more fighting demonstrations and in one time Rosalie and I even fought with me not using my power, I won but not by that much.

When it was almost time to go, the pack wanted to smell us so that it would be easier to not get mixed up during the battle. I instantly was at Esme and Rosalie's side as Jasper stood between Alice and Carlisle with a grinning Emmett on the other side of Carlisle, Bella was behind Edward that was on the other side of Alice. Emmett grinned during the whole process while Rosalie made a really disgusted face.

When the dog approached me he stared at me for a while and sniffed, I smirked confident that they would have to be suicidal if they ever decided to go against us.

As soon as they left, Rosalie and I went back to the house for a shower leaving the others there with Jacob.

"You were such a show off!" Rosalie says grinning as we sit on the couch watching tv after a good shower.

"I just wanted them to know that it wouldn't be wise to fight against us, and that we would defeat them completely!" I say grinning. "It was necessary since Bella told me that Jacob said they would hunt us down if she was turned. They won't risk death just to prevent Bella from turning when it was her choice so no trouble for us!"

"You think about everything!" Rosalie says smiling proudly.

"Not everything, Rose… I need your help on what I should wear for the battle… It has to be practical but awesome badass at the same time!" I say smirking because I know this will make her happy and she claps her hands excited.

"Let's go to your room! I think I have an idea!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone!

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

I would like to thank 'InspiredAndNatural' and 'made-your-eyes-cold' for the reviews! Thank you! I truly appreciate!

Little things you should know before continuing:

English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and such, I apologize.

Hopefully I will be posting once a week at least, but I expect at least one review so I can post the next chapter. I am not fishing for compliments, just hoping to read your honest opinion.

This fic is very special to me because I plan on righting at least two, also quite sizable, fanfics making this a saga that I call the Blood Calls Saga.

I should end saying that I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own my original character Claire.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

On the next day, Alice told us about Edward's decision of siting down. Rosalie was furious saying that he was throwing his family under the bus when it was unnecessary because Bella was completely safe; it ended with her exiting the room and going to her bedroom annoyed. Esme and Carlisle were more of a 'I am glad at least one of our children will be safe' reaction while Jasper, Emmett and I high fived each other while grinning because their numbers were already going down and I can eliminate too many too fast which apparently takes the fun out of everyone else's game so now Emmett and Jasper will get to play some more.

When Edward arrived and it was clear that he wasn't pleased. Edward hated not getting his way which means that the next couple of months will be a dread, especially since Bella still has to be turned.

"I heard that!" He says to me while angry.

"I don't care!" I say smirking and then becoming serious. "You should go talk to Rose, Edward. Explain to her… She feels like you are giving up on your own family and that you are putting us in danger, putting Esme in danger."

"I know but I don't think I will be able to make much of a difference…" He says looking down.

"Doesn't hurt to try." I say shrugging and then turning back to Emmett. "Check Mate."

"No!" He says wide eyed making me chuckle.

"It's the final round with me against you, good luck." Esme says smiling.

"You too, Mom!" I say and then I freeze realizing is the first time I ever called Esme mom. The room is quiet and everyone has goofy smiles on their faces. "Go back to your own thing! It's not big of a deal! I already considered you all family! And we are not living on a chick flick!"

They chuckle and go on with their lives but the mood in the house changed to a more easy and happy one.

We were all going to leave the next day for a hunting trip, well… we all except from Edward that would stay with Bella. So when we went to see the dogs again we were all relaxed and excited and since there were only three of them this time the smell wasn't so overwhelming.

Everyone was fighting while Alice, Rosalie and I spent most of our time sitting on the grass talking about clothes, cars, etc.

"We could make a game out of it! Like humans do with their drinking games!" I say excited, talking about the hunt.

"The bigger the better?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah! Girls against boys! The bigger your prey is, the more points you get!" Alice says smiling.

"Yes! We could all make a team race out of it!" I say smiling.

"And we could fight each other for the prey to make it even more interesting and that would also improve our fighting skills!" Rosalie says excited.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I say clapping excited and then turn to Alice. "The others are in, right?"

"Yup!" She says popping the p. "I already saw the race begin! It will be exciting!"

"As much as we love your idea…" Emmett says walking towards us. "Get up and come fight me so that we can show them outnumbered combat!"

We all chuckle and get up ready to play.

After this was over, we went back home, relaxed a bit, and then grabbed our things to go on the hunting trip. The ride there was interesting. Esme and Carlisle decide to let us go together without supervision as long as we promised to behave on the way there.

So now here I am, on Emmett's jeep, sitting on the left side of Alice while Jasper is on her right, Emmett is driving and Rosalie is by his side riding shot gun.

"So what do we do in a road trip?" Jasper asks.

"Turn on the radio and sing along with the songs!" Alice, Rosalie and I said in sync excited.

"Had to ask…" I hear Emmett mumble making me laugh.

Rosalie turns on the radio and is playing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber.

"Turn it off!" Alice, Jasper and I say fast at the same time as Emmett begins to sing along. Rosalie turns it off staring shocked at Emmett while we do the same thing.

"It's catchy! It's not my fault this thing sticks to your head and never let go!" He says exasperate. "Just put Claire's Ipod on shuffle connected to the car, she is the one with almost every single existing music and the shuffle makes it more interesting…"

Rosalie turns to me and I give her my Ipod. She connects with the car and puts on shuffle and then presses play.

The first song that plays is 'Like Whoa' by Aly & AJ which has me and Rosalie singing, one singing the part of each sister. The next song was 'Acceptable in the 80's' by Calvin Harris and instead of singing along, Emmett told us a really fun story that happened with him in the 80's that made us laugh really hard.

'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink was the song that followed and Rosalie sang it to Emmett while Alice and I did the backing vocal; the song ended with Emmett saying he would never leave Rosalie and they kissed sweetly. The next song was 'Hungry Like The Wolf' by Duran Duran that had us all singing very loudly and excited.

The song 'Billionaire' by Travis McCoy featuring Bruno Mars was sang by Emmett with Jasper while Alice, Rosalie and I clapped along with the rhythm of the music. I recorded on my phone the video of the others singing 'Mamma Mia' by Abba which was really fun with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett each singing the part of a specific member of the group.

Rosalie, Alice and I sang excited the following song which was 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles. The final song we sang before arriving was one that had us all singing loudly excited; it was 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance.

Not long after, we were in the 'starting line' of our little competition.

"Boys against girls. Rules: there is no rule except that we are not allowed to really hurt each other. Bears are worth 100 points, mountain lions are worth 50 points, and a deer is worth 25 points each. Smaller animals like rabbits are worth 1 point each. The group with the most points wins. The girls' team does have more members but it's still fair because Emmett and Jazz are better hunters." Alice says to everyone. "Claire, you are not allowed to use your powers since your power would not only give our team advantages but it can also stop the other team completely."

I nod understanding and agreeing.

"Let the Cullen Family Hunting Games begin!" Alice says and we all go to our marks. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Everyone begins to hunt, following smells. Rosalie and I seem to catch the smell of a group of bears but Jasper catches on to that too, we run trying to stop Jasper that is a faster runner than us, we separate to conquer but that doesn't work because Jasper fools us and we both run unto each other causing a really loud noise, but we don't worry because this region is truly isolated.

"JASPER!" We both growl angry at Jasper.

We are soon on our feet and we reach him just as he is finishing one bear and moving towards one of the other three. Rosalie attacks Jasper and when he moves away from her I kick him far enough so that Rose and I can get each a bear. Before Jasper can get the last one, Esme arrives and goes for the bear and gets it because Jasper would never kick Esme out of the way.

The fun went on for hours and hours with fights for preys, loud noises of us running into each other and the animals all going insane; to better our score, we drank from every little animal we saw on our way to a big animal.

When we were done, the girls' team won which meant that Jasper and Emmett lost their bet against me so they both would have to, for 24 hours, do anything for each of the girls' team members and this could be anytime, today or in a year or in a century, whenever it was, they would have to do all we asked which Alice said would be super fun, she already saw it.

We relaxed a bit before going back to Forks. I decided to go back with Esme and Carlisle because I wanted to close my eyes and relax my mind, preparing myself for the battle and no one can calmly relax next to Emmett.

I didn't even realize how the time passed until the car stopped in the drive way and I opened my eyes.

"Are we home?" I ask.

"Yes we are." Carlisle said smiling. "If you want to relax in your room, we can make sure Emmett doesn't bother you."

"I heard that!" Emmett says stopping his car.

"I'm fine with Emmett's noise, thanks Dad." I say and Carlisle smiles.

We all enter the house together and I immediately turn when I see that Alice seems upset.

"What happened?" I ask her, worried.

"Bella accepted Edward's proposal." She says serious.

"And how is that a bad thing?" I ask confused.

"She is planning on ruining everything and doing it hiding in Vegas!" Alice squinted in a high pitch voice.

"Oh… That is just a waste! Marriage can be so beautiful and perfect!" I say with a smile while remembering my human wedding.

"I agree, which is the reason why I was planning in re-marrying Emmett in a few years!" Rosalie says. "Bella should stop giving up the good things in life!"

"Rosalie…" Esme says in a warning tone.

"Let's just focus on the now, which is fighting a huge army of newborns." I say serious and trying to stop this argument from beginning again.

"Claire is right, there is still lot's to be done." Jasper says serious.

We all started doing things to get prepared, and when everything we could have done was done, we just sat together in the living room in an intense manner.

Sometime later, after Bella left with Edward, Alice walks in while jumping up and down.

"It's going to be a great wedding! You are going to help, right?" She asks me, Rosalie and Esme.

"Sure!" Esme and I say at the same time and we all turn to Rosalie.

"I will help; they are family and as I said it before, it is an important moment." Rosalie says smiling making Alice and I clap happily.

"Yay!" We say in sync.

After this, we spent our free time talking wedding details and I made Rosalie tell me in details all about all of her weddings with Emmett; Alice and Esme also told me about their weddings, obviously they never got married as many times as Rosalie because she loves re-marrying Emmett, and later they asked me about mine as a human.

"Do you still love him?" Esme asks and I can see that she is unsure because I usually avoid talking about my human family except when talking about Jasper.

"In a way yes, but I am not in love with him. He will always be the great guy that I fell in love with and the father of my daughter but it's not like it is with mates. When I see you guys, I know that this is true and great love, and that not always happens to our kind but when it does if it's lost it changes you completely… and I am still me so with Stephen is more of a I still care for him and I am grateful he raised our daughter well." I say with a longing smile.

"You can still find your mate!" Rosalie says, taking my hand on hers in a kind manner.

"I spent so much time on my own and now I have you all! I am good without a mate because I am happy with the loving family that I now have." I say assuring them that I am ok and happy.

"It's time to go." Alice says serious and the easiness leaves us all.

I have a loving family and now I only hope tomorrow I will still have my whole happy family with me. I can't lose them, they mean too much to me.


End file.
